Valerie
by Sere Bing
Summary: Teaching was ultimately about being in love. And, as a matter of fact, he was. Will/Emma


_So, this is my first fan fiction in the Glee fandom. My favorite pairing is Will/Emma, and this is about them . Also, I'm not a native speaker, so if you find any mistake, please tell me, so I can improve my English._

_Dedicated to Franny, who turned my interest in Glee into an obsession. Because we have totally different ideas, but we love each other, and that's what matters._

_Disclaimer: I own nothing, this is just for entertainment._

"_And I miss your ginger hair,_

_And the way you like to dress,,_

New York City, May the 26th, 2011. 04:22 PM

New York was exactly as he had imagined it. Before he visited the city, he basically had two concepts of the Big Apple: the first one, was 'The City That Doesn't Sleep', with its rushed, frenetic life. The second one, was the perfect setting for the romantic comedies he usually called chick flicks, with their long boulevards, full of lined-up trees, that kept their autumn-like colors even in full spring.

He thought it was just an image that was about to be proved untrue, but it didn't. When he got off the plane with his kids, the first thing he saw was the inside of the JFK airport, and even that had left him speechless. He had always thought of Lima's airport as 'big' but it was actually nothing in comparison.

When he started visiting the city, after telling the kids that they could do the same as long as they started writing the songs for Nationals the following day, he realized that New York was exactly what he had been dreaming of since he was a kid.

XXX

Lima, May the 26th, 2011, 04:53 PM

The fact that he hadn't called didn't bother her. She had never gone to New York, so she didn't know how long he would have been in the plane.

What bothered her, was that she let him go, knowing he might never come back.

Sure, she told him she hoped it was forever. And on some level, she really did. She hoped that some day, she would open the newspaper, and find some great article about April's show, in which she could read that Will Schuester had been great, because she wanted to be proud of him, and she wanted him to be happy and successful.

What bothered her wasn't the fact that he was going to spend a lot of time with April, or that he might forget about her. It was that if he did succeed, she might never be able to tell him what she felt.

She had been just so tempted to do it. But then, she realized it wasn't fair, she realized that it was his dream, a dream he had since he was a kid, and that he couldn't give it up without a fight. She knew that if she told him he wouldn't have even tried to get on that Broadway stage. And that's why she didn't.

XXX

New York, May the 26th, 2011. 06:13 PM

'We come back to life'. That's what he had sung on the Broadway stage. And that's how he felt while singing it. It was thrilling, and it was fun, and he had loved the feeling that it gave him. It was like a dream coming true, a dream he had had so many times as a kid. He had started running because of the rush of excitement that the stage had given him. The same one he had two years before, when he first heard his kids perform on a much smaller stage at Sectionals.

XXX

Lima, May the 27th, 2011. 02:27 PM

She had spent two days away from him, and she couldn't take it anymore. How was she supposed to spend a lifetime without him, if she could barely manage 48 hours? It wasn't that she had never spent so much time apart from him, but this time was different. And it was different, because she feared that two days later, she might not see him getting off the plane with his happy smile. She already imagined Rachel telling her something like 'Mr. Schue didn't come back with us, he just stayed there, and didn't tell us why.'

She knew it was irrational, she knew that he would have to take the plane with the kids, and that in the worst case, he'd have stay in Lima a couple of days and then go back to New York. But even so, she couldn't help but fear.

XXX

New York, May the 27th, 2011. 19:48

The Broadway stage was far away right now. It was like he hadn't even seen it. Hugging Puck, and then the rest of his kids, he realized that he didn't care much about the shivers that had crossed his spine while singing. He just wanted to see them happy, he wanted them to succeed, because he realized that seeing them winning Nationals, would've been a much bigger success than making it big in April's show. He knew, right there, that Broadway was the dream he had as a kid, and that he wouldn't give up his brand-new thirteen dreams just for that.

Lima, May the 27th, 2011. 20:12

It wasn't that she regretted letting him go. She wanted what was best for him, and his dream coming true was without any doubt just a part of his happiness. It was that she just knew how much she was going to miss him. They had already wasted so much time, and she couldn't stand the thought of wasting any more. She had never had a glorious dream: she liked helping people out, giving advice, and that's why she had studied psychology and had taken a few classes of medicine. She had never been ambitious: she had a shy nature, and she was content just where she was. She had no regrets, she actually loved being a guidance counselor. She loved when kids trusted her with their problems, and she loved the thankful smile they had when she helped them out.

But Will was different. He was a teacher, and she knew he loved being one, but he also had big dreams: dreams that involved music, acting, and, unfortunately for her, Broadway. She refused to stop him like his ex-wife had endlessly tried to in the past. And telling him not to go, wouldn't have been that different from telling him to look for a job as an accountant. Yes, this was definitely for the best.

New York, May the 27th, 20:32

He had given up his old dream for his kids, he thought, managing the perfect knot on his tie. Because, bottom line was, he got the same excitement feeling almost everyday in Lima.

He had that feeling when his kids were performing in front of the whole school, when the kids who had always been not-so-good in Spanish surprised him with a great test, or whenever his students made him proud of them.

But mostly, he got that feeling every single time he looked at Emma Pillsbury.

He realized teaching was not about going to school everyday and repeating the lesson he had prepared the previous day. Teaching was about preparing kids to life, about spending quality time with them, about inspiring them to be the best they can. And he also realized, that, with no false modesty, he was a great teacher, and not just for his students: that's what he did in the glee club, which didn't even count as a job, since he wasn't paid for it, when he helped April coming up with the idea of the show, or when he tried to get Emma to face her her OCD.

He was going to go back to her and tell her that his dream was not about Broadway anymore, because he had a new, bigger one, that involved thirteen kids and his old job, along with his old apartment. But most importantly, it involved a woman with big doe eyes, ginger hair, and a passion for Pencil skirts and button up blouses.

Because, teaching, was ultimately about being in love. And, as a matter of fact, he was.

_That's it! Please, it would really mean a lot for me to have some reviews on this. As I said, this is my first Glee story, and I want to know if it's any good :D_


End file.
